They Call Us Elusive
by Original Awesome Girl
Summary: Join a tale of friendship, trust, and loyalty. Set when Hayley lives with three friends, freaks, just like she is and how they overcome it. What happens when Hayley has a secret? What will her friends do? How about when they find out her involvement with the enemy?
1. How It All Began

_**A/N: I do not own The Originals or any of the Vampire Diaries characters I may happen to use. **_**Nobody ever writes a story about what Hayley's life could've been before, so I thought I'd try. I'm kind of obsessed with mythology, so … yeah. I thought it'd be awesome to write a story where Hayley lives with three friends who are just as weird as she is! Power to the freaks! Just kidding. But, seriously, though. I think it'll be good. Also, told in Hayley's POV.**

**_Phoebe Tonkin _****as Hayley – Werewolf Queen**

**_Mackenzie Rosman _****as Abigaila (Abby) – Siren/Selkie **

**_Indiana Evans_**** as Sarafina (Sara) – Sorceress**

_**Jana Kramer**_** as Rayanna – Lioness/Human Shapeshifter**

**_How it all began…_**

I was running through the woods and into a small town. I was on the outskirts, when I saw something that caught my eye. A decent size house, with three young girls inside. One was clearly a witch, or something of that nature, as the other girls were laughing as she tried to do some sort of a spell. Being the curious type, I walked to the door and knocked. I heard a series of giggles before the door finally opened. A young girl about my age opened the door. She was the one I had seen doing the magic.

"Um, hi." I said, awkwardly. "Hi. Can we help you with something?" "Well, I saw you doing magic. Are- Hey!" I shouted when she pulled me inside. "What are you?" She asked, with slight fear in her eyes. "I'm a werewolf." I said, confidently. She relaxed her grip. "It's you." She said. "What's me?" "I saw it when I touched your birthmark." "Saw what?" "You really don't know? You're queen of the werewolves." "Really? Um, okay, then… So, I saw you practicing magic. Are you a witch?" "No, I'm much more powerful." "Sorceress." The word rolled off my tongue in a whisper. Now I was the scared one. "It's okay. She won't hurt you. Right Sara?" The blonde girl said. I smiled. "Why do you guys live together? If I'm not mistaken, there's a supernatural reason here." Sara spoke again, "We are powerful, but rare creatures. We live here, protecting each other, learning our abilities, and the abilities of our enemies." "Cool." I said. "Do you want to live with us?" The last girl spoke up. I nodded, "Sure, that'd be great." I said, with a smile.

Sara grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. We walked into a hallway and passed a door before she took me into a room and said, "Here. This is yours. Mine is across the hall; Abby's is next to yours; and Rayanna's is across from Abby's. Okay?" "Okay." "Oh, and you also have your own bathroom." I smiled, "Thank you so much. But why are you allowing me to stay?" "I admire your spirit…?" "Oh, Hayley." I said, extending my hand. She shook it, "Sarafina. But, you can call me Sara." I looked around the room and she said, "Go take a bath and then we'll go shopping. You can buy some clothes, blankets, whatever else you need. Abby will definitely help you with the clothes. So, hurry so we can go shopping!" She pushed me into the bathroom and left, laughing. I laughed, too. There was something about these girls. I can't quite put my finger on it; they're just plain awesome.

I quickly got into a hot bath, feeling my skin being cleaned for the first time in a while. I hurriedly washed myself with a bar of soap, changed into the one extra pair of clothes I have, and headed downstairs. I sat down at the table and Sara handed me a mug. It was filled with hot chocolate. I couldn't blame their style; it was November. Now that I wasn't so dazed, I looked at the girls, trying to gage their personalities. Sara had on a long blue skirt and a teal T-shirt tucked into it. I couldn't see her feet but it sounded like she was wearing heels. The blonde girl was wearing a beige T-shirt with rips in it. If it wasn't 30 degrees outside, she would probably not be wearing a black tank top under it. She had on warm pants and tennis shoes. I took a look at the other dark-haired girl. She was wearing a lavender top with a low neckline. She had on skinny jeans and brown boots.

"So, this is the rest of us. Guys: This is Hayley." Sara said. "I'm Abigaila, but you just call me Abby." The blonde girl said. I nodded and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." "And I'm Rayanna." The other girl said. "So, what kind of supernaturals are you? I can smell it, but I can't put my finger on it." "As I said, we're very rare supernaturals." "I am a siren and a selkie." Abby said. I looked at her in disbelief. "I though Selkies were a myth!" She sighed, "That's coming from a werewolf." "Yeah, good point. Go on." I said, gesturing to her. "Well, since I'm a siren, I can do the most awesome things with my voice. I can lure in any man, provided he's not related to me; I can scream and give people major headaches and concussions. I've never tried this before, but I can kill people with my voice. I just scream and have enough anger. I've never done it, so I don't know for sure, but I heard it makes people bleed from their ears, nose, mouth, or even eyeballs when they get killed from a voice. As a Selkie, I have the power of a seal, all packed in me. It's really cool." "That is awesome, Abby! What about you?" I turned to Rayanna. "Well, mine's not as cool as Abby's…" "Hey! You're a supernatural. All of us are cool." She smiled. "I guess you're right. Anyway, I'm a lioness/human shapeshifter." That explains the rips in her T-shirt. "I can roar, even in human form, I can shapeshift anytime, and I can even turn halfway." She demonstrated by roaring and claws started to grow from her hands. "That is so cool! And you said it was nothing special." I told her. She blushed, looking away. I could tell she never got complimented.

**_One month after Hayley slept with Klaus…_**

I was feeling sick all the time and no matter how much Abby helped me, I never felt better. The whole time only one thought was running through my mind; when I realized I was three weeks late: Am I pregnant? But, I can't be! I only slept with Klaus. To tell the truth; I've only slept with Klaus. He took my virginity. I mean, I've lived in the woods, in a house of three other supernatural girls, for the past five years; since I was fourteen. I haven't had another opportunity to lose it. I lay on my bed, kicking beneath the beige sheets. Abby came in, holding a warm towel and she sat down on the bed, applying the towel to my forehead. "Hayley, did anything happen when you were in Mystic Falls?" I shook my head, hoping she doesn't find out about Klaus. "Look, we agreed to send you to get information on Klaus Mikaelson from Tyler Lockwood, because you're a wolf. We thought he'd open up to you and, from the info you've shown us, he has. But, Hayley, tell me. What else happened? I promise I won't tell anyone else." I looked into Abby's hurt expression, and, knowing she was my best friend, I couldn't keep this from her. "Is anyone else here?" I asked. She looked shocked that I'd actually tell her, but said, "No, Sara and Rayanna went to the mall today, then they're going to the movies." "I… I think I'm pregnant." I told her and she gasped, pulling me into a hug. "Wait… From in Mystic Falls? With who? Tell me everything!" She said, excitedly. I looked at her. Our enemy. I slept with our enemy. Classic Hayley. "I slept with Klaus Mikaelson." I said, not meeting her gaze. "He's a vampire. Are you sure you're pregnant?" "I'm three weeks late, for starters. But, I'll find out for sure tonight." She looked at me. "Full moon." I clarified, "Werewolves don't turn when they're pregnant." "I'll go with you tonight. If you really are pregnant, you'll need support." "Please, don't tell Sara or Rayanna. I trusted my best friend with this information; I don't want it shared." "Okay. But, what do we tell them? You'll start to show around your fourth month. And what about Klaus? Don't you want the father of your baby to be involved?" "Okay, Abby, slow down. We don't even know if I am pregnant, yet." "You've only had sex once and you've never been late before that. That's good enough proof for me." "I know I'm pregnant! I don't need to know that I won't turn tonight! I just don't want this to happen!" I cried. She pulled me closer, "Ssh. Ssh. Hayley, it's okay. You're going to be strong. You can make it through this. And, you have me here to help you through this. I promise. Pregnancy is hard, but you are a strong girl, Hayley. I promise you'll be okay." I smiled and she placed her hand on my back, rubbing it, soothingly. "Thank you, Abby. I appreciate it very much." She nodded, then sprang up and sat next to me, her face fully tuned on mine.

"So, tell me. How was it?" She asked, like a thirteen year old. She squealed with delight when I opened my mouth to tell her. "What do you want to know?" I asked. "Everything." "Well, Klaus saved me from one of Katherine Pierce's vampire minions. He took me back to his house. He gave me dinner, tried to get me drunk, and then I started to seduce him, while he was seducing me. Without realizing it, we ended up completely weak and vulnerable; not to mention naked. Then we have sex. Not much else to it." "How many times?" "Really? You think I want to relive the story of how I lost my virginity with someone other than the person I lost it to?" "Oh, come on, Hayley. Until you and Klaus got together, none of us had a sexual experience before. I mean, you and I are the only two who've gotten even a first kiss!" "Six times." I said, quietly. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Geez, girl! How long were there? Okay, okay, so. How many orgasms?" "Seriously, Abby? I am so not answering that!" "Come on, you know you want to." "No, no I don't. Okay? I loved it; I'll give you the details; But I draw the line when you ask how many orgasms I had. Okay? Just, stop." I got up, walked to my closet and picked out my outfit. I slipped into my loose, black yoga pants, pulled on my red T-shirt, and brushed out my hair. Abby sat beside me, in a provocative outfit, as usual. She may be a virgin, but she certainly didn't look it.

…

I looked up, unable to process anything. "Hayley? Are you okay?" Abby asked me, waving a hand in front of my eyes. "I'm pregnant." I whispered in a soft voice, looking up at the moon. She hugged me and said, "It'll be okay." "It won't be okay! It'll never be okay! Don't you realize? I'm pregnant! Nothing will ever be okay! Not ever again!" I said, loudly, crying hard into her comforting shoulder. I'm glad we're in the middle of nowhere right now; otherwise, I'd have some serious explaining to do. She just held me up and let all my emotions pour out. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Abby. Thank you so, so much." "It's okay. It'll be alright. Now, is there anything you want?" "I want to find Klaus and tell him about this baby." I said, placing a hand on my stomach for the first time. Abby noticed this, and smiled.


	2. Memories

I sat in the car with Abby, for the long, two day drive to New Orleans. She had decided to drive, seeing as I'm… well, pregnant. I looked out the window and let the past roll by.

**_Flashback - Four Years Ago…_**

_"__Come on, Rayanna. Please, you have to go after him. You can disguise yourself." Sara said. "Unless he's going to the zoo, shapeshifting into a lioness might not be the brightest idea." Rayanna replied. I looked at them and said, "Let's see… We have a woman who can seduce men with her voice, a werewolf, a sorceress, and a shapeshifter. Hm… who's the best option?" I said, sarcastically. Abby looked at me. "Me?" she asked. I nodded, pressing my lips into a tight line. "Well, okay… I guess." _

**_End of Flashback_**

"What are you thinking about?" Abby asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Remember the time when you went to the office and seduced Elijah Mikaelson with your voice?" She laughed, "Oh, yeah. That was good." I watched as she popped in a CD. The music played. It sounded really cool. "What is this?" I asked. "The new Florida Georgia Line CD I bought last week. It's awesome." "Yeah it is." I listened to the lyrics for a little while. They were good, I guess. Something about getting laid, stoned, and drunk all in the same song. Okay, so the lyrics aren't the best. But they're really catchy.

**_Flashback – Three years Ago…_**

_"__Okay, so, how do I do this?" Sara asked. "Just relax and concentrate on Abby." I said. Sara turned herself to Abby and started to chant something, really quiet- almost in a whisper. "Fremitus leonis funereis carminis huius puellae. Satis clare et fortis et patiens muros frangere.__" Abby turned and sang a soft, eerie, "Aaahhh…" Their voices mixed as Sara repeated her chant and Abby continued to sing, her voice growing louder and more powerful by the second. Until it stopped. Abby clutched her hair in pain and fell to the floor. Sara released the hands she was subconsciously holding in the air and stopped chanting. Her gaze fell to me. "Your turn, Hayley."_

_"__How bad does it hurt?" I asked Abby. "Pretty bad. But, it's totally worth it. I promise." I nodded and stood in front of Sara, waiting for my spell. Sara had gained more power than she knew what to do with when she turned sixteen. It was making her sick all the time. Rayanna looked in a book and found the answer. It said once a sorceress turns sixteen, her full magical powers kick in. They become too much for a sorceress and she will likely die of too much power, if she does not channel it. So, she's channeling her power into our abilities. With these channeling spells, only done by powerful sorceresses, we will become the strongest creatures on earth, with the exception of maybe the Originals. _

_I snapped out of my thoughts when Sara said to me, "Hayley, keep your head clear. I had trouble in Abby's brain because she was thinking too much." I nodded and let her start. She started her chant. It was quiet at first, then grew louder, "__Cum__hoc puella possit avertere velit; uti virtus eius celeritas, et intellectus available ad eam quotiens__. __Ponam ea in__vas incantatio, calliditatem, regio venena venenum__.__" I felt power coursing through my veins. I couldn't help it. It was not a full moon, but I was turning. Right there, in front of everyone's eyes. She was continuing her chant and I felt ready to explode. A soft voice in my head, most likely Sara's, said to change back to human form. I did so, but as soon as I did, I received the worst headache of my life. I held my head and doubled over in constant pain. I saw Abby drinking a chocolate shake on the counter and joined her, grabbing my own from the fridge. "It helps your head feel better, along with these." Abby said, handing me some Motrin. I thanked her and took the medicine and, drinking our shakes, we watched Rayanna get the treatment. _

_I watched as Sara focused on Rayanna, then felt a cold on my chest. I looked down at the necklace. As all supernaturals are affected by the moon, it was a moonstone on a long chain. When Sara did the channeling spell, it was supposed to hold that power in our moonstones, transferring it to us. When we take the moonstones off, we lose power and Sara has more power to deal with. I touched it. It was freezing cold. I looked at Abby and saw hers was cold, too. I saw Rayanna holding her head, necklace clutched to her chest. Sara was still chanting, not stopping, as Rayanna shifted to lion form. She stayed that way for a moment before roaring and turning normal. Sara continued to chant "__Facere__hac puella de forma unstoppable leaena; medium convertere possit, absque cauda quasi unguibus__. __Facere_ _fremitu_ _fortior_ _bellator_ _fortissimus__.__" And Rayanna continued to roar. Sara's voice stopped chanting and Rayanna fell to the floor in relief. _

_…_

_A while later we sat on the couch, eating French fries and chocolate shakes, watching __**Dukes of Hazzard**__. We laughed at the funny parts, but we weren't completely engaged in the movie, like normal. We were all fingering our necklaces. At first, I thought we were going to drain Sara completely of her power, but she said she'd only channeled about two-fifths of her total power. I felt a rush of power like no other and I only got about ten percent of her power. I can't imagine Sara's power. I knew the necklace would prevent me from turning on a full moon. I just wanted to see if it works. _

**_End of Flashback_**

I touched my necklace, gingerly. I remembered the time I took it off to test to see whether or not I was pregnant. I didn't like having it off. I'm sure Sara felt more power, and I felt weak. I looked at Abby, who'd turned up the Florida Georgia Line disk and was rocking out to the beat. I smiled at how my friend just made herself at home, wherever.

We pulled off the highway and decided to stay in a Holiday Inn overnight. We hauled our bags upstairs and got settled down. I flipped on the TV to the sci-fye channel. "Outrageous Acts of Psych is on. You wanna watch it with me?" I asked Abby, who plopped down on the bed, next to me. "Sure." She pulled some small squares of fabric from her bag and started to sew them together. Abby loved to sew, especially to make clothes and other stuff for all of us. Her favorite things to make were patchwork dresses, tops, and, sometimes, skirts. I had plenty of them.

She saw my look and said, "What? You know I like to sew." "Yeah, I know. So what are you making, now?" "I'm going to start making you some maternity clothes." "Now? Seriously, Abby?" "Yes, it'll take a while; especially by hand. I'm going to teach you once we get to New Orleans." I sighed. "Fine."

The show finished and Abby held up the finished dress. "Okay, so, this one I started before you were pregnant, so it's not a maternity dress, but, here you go." She handed me the dress and I smiled, at her enthusiasm. I hung up the dress, she moved to her bed, and sleep claimed our bodies.

**_A/N: _****If you are wondering what the dress Abby made for Hayley looks like, it is an altered version of Miss Kay's apron in the Duck Dynasty episode ****_Fishin' For Business_****. Just, thought I'd throw that out there. I love Duck Dynasty. Almost as much, if not the same, as The Originals. **


	3. Road Trip

"Hey, Abby?" "Yeah?" "I don't… um… I don't feel so good. I think…" I was cut off by running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. I felt her sit next to me and hold my hair back. "Are you feeling any better, Hayley?" "No." I managed to get out, before going back to puking my guts out. "Okay, okay, Hayley. We want to get you to Klaus. How many bags will you need?" I shrugged, "A hundred." "We'll buy a value pack." I smiled and stood up, taking a glass of milk to ease my stomach.

"Abby," I asked once we were back in the car, "Why aren't I feeling good?" "Why're you asking me? You're the pregnant one!" "Because I know nothing about pregnancy. But, was that morning sickness?" "I don't know anything about pregnancy either. But, I think so." Great. I got another eight months of this. She sighed and said, "Good luck." I smiled and playfully smacked her shoulder, "Hey!" She just laughed and turned up the music. I rolled my eyes at her ignorance, but she didn't seem to notice. I fell asleep after a while, listening to good ol' country music.

"Hayley! Hayley! Earth to Hayley! It's morning! Wake up, sleepy head!" I heard Abby calling me. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I just felt so tired; like I never wanted to open my eyes. Whoever said pregnancy was the best experience was totally not onboard. I groaned, stretched, and opened my eyes. "What'd you want?" I asked, my head still against my pillow. "Come on! Get up. We're here!" "In New Orleans?" "No, we're on the moon." She replied, sarcastically. I laughed and we got out of her pick-up truck. When Abby said she was country, she was not kidding.

"Come on, let's find a bar!" "Um…" I said, gesturing to my pregnant stomach. She glanced at it, then said, "So what? You don't have to drink. But the best place to look for a guy is a bar." I sighed and followed her to the nearest bar. We sat down at the counter and a friendly-looking bartender came over. I read her nametag. Camille. Very pretty name. "So, what can I get you guys?" She asked. "Uh, just water for me, Camille." "Please, call me Cami." I gave her a questioning look. "Camille sounds like a grandma's name. Plus, drunken men keep trying French pick-up lines on me." I laughed, feeling Abby, next to me, doing the same. "And you?" She asked, turning to Abby. "Just a bottle of beer for me." Cami nodded, got us our drinks, and walked away for a moment to serve another customer.

I felt someone next to me and turned around. "Hello, Elijah." I said, bitterly. He looked at me in surprise. "How…?" "You're an Original. Everyone knows who you are." "Werewolf…?" He asked hesitantly, as I could see he was trying to get a scent, "Mixed with something… else…? What are you?" "Werewolf." I replied. His eyes diverted to my belly. I instinctively placed a hand there and he said, "It does not smell like a werewolf pregnancy to me." "Not a normal one." I said. I stood up to leave, Abby close behind. We walked out the door, followed by Elijah.

I had their scent now; I knew where I was going. I made it to a plantation house, where it was strongest. "You live here?" I asked Elijah. He nodded, "Amazing tracking skills." "Thank you." I said, politely. Abby and I walked right in. Right into a serious discussion between Klaus, Rebekah, and some black dude. Klaus stood up, nearly at once, "Little Wolf, what are you doing here?" He asked, almost menacingly. "Just wanted to see the look on your face when I told you you're going to be a dad." I shrugged. His expressions turned soft, for just a moment, before regaining composure. I watched his gaze travel down to my belly, where I placed a hand, knowing he could hear the heartbeat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there, wolf girl! Your kind isn't allowed in the French Quarter." The other guy said. "Who said I'm a regular wolf?" I asked. He charged, but I just looked to Abby as I raised my hand and punched him in the face. "What the bloody hell are you?" He asked. "Oh, I'm still a wolf, just with… special qualities. Right Abby?" I asked her, innocently. She stifled a laugh and was given a glare at by everyone in the room. I fingered my necklace out of habit, not knowing anyone was watching me.

"Little Wolf… That necklace. You never took it off, not even…" Klaus trailed off, glancing at my belly. I placed my hand there and blushed slightly at the reference to that night. His gaze turned to Abby's chest which, for some reason, annoyed me immensely. "You have the same stone. A moonstone." "Yeah, what's it to you?" Abby asked in her snotty fashion. "Why does Hayley have so much power?" Elijah asked, looking at my necklace. I met his gaze with my own and I was becoming uncomfortable. My head started to spin, my skin was on fire, I felt like I couldn't breathe. This only happened one other time.

I looked at Abby who was suffering, too. "Is she…?" I managed to ask. Abby only nodded. I saw her go down and not a moment later, black clouded my vision, as well.

_"__Hayley! Abby! What happened? Where are you guys?" Sara asked. "Next time, when you want to get a hold of us, can you call our phones? I don't like being knocked unconscious." I said. I heard a laugh. At that point Abby and I could see all, not just black. I looked around. We were on the streets, Abby and I, while Sara was riding Rayanna, in lion form, down the streets of New Orleans. "Ray's Rodeo!" Abby and I said at the same time. It was the name we'd come up with for riding the lioness, Rayanna._

_They approached the plantation and Rayanna shifted back to her human form. They rang the doorbell and waited. Rebekah walked to the door quickly, feeling overwhelmed. "We need a witch. Either of you one?" She asked. Sara smiled and said, "Not quite. I'm a bit more powerful than that." "Enchantress?" "Guess again." "Sorceress…?" "Ah, very good. Now, would you be so kind as to let us in? Thank you."_

_Sara and Rayanna ran up the stairs, ignoring the Mikaelsons "Hey" and "Who are you"s . Sara saw our limp bodies lying on the floor and started a chant, "__Et reducam eos ad_ _conscientiam__.__"_

I woke with a start, Abby next to me and Sara hovered over me. Klaus caught my eye and I saw he was worried sick. "Seriously, Sara. We have phones for a reason!" I told her, getting up, accepting the bottle of water she handed me. "Sorry." She said, sheepishly. "What'd you want, anyway?" Abby asked. "You guys left. Without saying goodbye, without even leaving a note. Why are you here?" Rayanna asked. "You remember when I went to Mystic Falls to get a scoop on Klaus Mikaelson, here?" I asked, gesturing to him. They nodded. "We spent a little time together and now I'm pregnant." "Oh my gosh! You should've told me! Being unconscious for that long can harm the baby!" "Yeah, I totally didn't know that. Thanks Captain Obvious." I said, sarcastically.

"I think we all need to have a little chat…" Elijah said, gesturing to the giant dining room table. I gulped and followed my friends.


	4. The Talk

I sat at the table with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, that other guy, Sara, Rayanna, and Abby. Klaus stood up and started pacing. He turned around with a start, "Who are you people?" He yelled. I stood up, even though I knew that they could completely protect themselves. "Klaus, this is Sara and Rayanna, and, a proper introduction to Abby." I gestured to them. He came by me and held my hand. "What I'd like to know about are those necklaces and…" He turned to Sara, Rayanna, and Abby, "What are you?"

Abby stood up, first. "Fine. The moonstone necklaces enhance our powers." Klaus raised his eyebrow. "But, before we go on, I'd like to know who this is?" I said, pointing to the man currently kissing Rebekah. "That… Is my protégé, Marcellus." "But you can call me Marcel." "So, what are you?" Elijah asked. "I am a siren and a Selkie." Abby said. "I'm a sorceress. In fact, when I turned sixteen, I made these necklaces for all of us to channel my power through." Sara spoke up. "Impressive. Young sorceress who knows real spells." Rebekah said. "You'd really hit it off with our brother Kol." "Kol died." Abby, Sara, and I said in unison. "He's recently been brought back." Elijah said. We nodded. "And what are you, love?" Klaus asked Rayanna, with his sexy British accent. "I am a human/lion shapeshifter."

"So, what do you all have in common?" "We all lived together. We're great friends." "Oh, I see." "Yes, well we are glad that they are here, now. Please tell us why you felt the urge to track us down and not just call us. We have phones for a reason."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short; I just wanted to get it out of the way. Been super busy with school, but now it's summer, so I will hopefully be updating more often. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
